


Fine Line

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fine Line, Fine Line by Harry Styles, Fluff, Guitar, Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro catches you singing and playing guitar to "Fine Line" by Harry Styles.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 19





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name. *This fic was requested.*
> 
> Lyrics are in bold.

You needed to take your mind off the craziness of the world. You were stuck in quarantine, like everyone else but you also had Pedro and your guitar. The two things you knew you could survive anything with.

Pedro had snuck away to the grocery market around the corner. He forgot a couple of things for the dish he was preparing tonight. It was his turn to cook which meant you could play something on your guitar because you rarely played in front of him. He made you nervous even though he encouraged you to play daily.

“You need to play for me more,” Pedro would smile.

“And miss every note? Make you hate music altogether?” You would retort back with a laugh.

Pedro would place a kiss on your temple, “don’t be afraid of chasing your passion. I wasn’t afraid of chasing you.”

Your heart would quicken as you smiled brightly. Pedro knew he was your passion and you knew you were his, but he knew your guitar was an extremely close second.

You now grab your acoustic guitar from its case and walk over to the stool setting in front of the music stand. Your fingers moving through the pages, trying to find a song you haven’t played in a while. Your eyes land on the sheet music for “Fine Line” by Harry Styles.

You fix the sheet music, so you don’t have to turn any pages, you want to play it straight through. You then place a guitar pick on your thumb and the guitar in your lap. You place your left fingers along the strings on the neck, you move your thumb down the strings. Your ears hear the guitar is in perfect tune.

You clear your throat as you look at the sheet music. Your left fingers finding their places along the strings so you’re able to play the first note and dive into playing the song.

**Put a price on emotion**  
**I'm looking for something to buy**  
**You've got my devotion**  
**But man, I can hate you sometimes**

**I don't want to fight you**  
**And I don't wanna sleep in the dirt**  
**We'll get the drinks in**  
**So I'll get to thinking of her**

A rollercoaster of emotion floods your body as you recall what you felt as you had first listened to this song. You remember it being about the ups and downs of being in love with someone. The ups and downs of what a relationship entails. From the happy, smiling, breathtaking moments to the anger, scream-filled, hatred moments.

You and Pedro certainly had a rollercoaster of a relationship. You had experienced those moments with him. Would you trade those moments with anyone else in the world? No. You and Pedro had weathered the storms, defeated the battles, and was still winning the war on love no matter what life decided to put in your way.

**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**

From the hallway, Pedro hears the soft melody of music floating through the door of the apartment. He smiles before placing the key in the lock. He knows you’re playing your guitar. He knows you don’t like to play in front of him because he makes you nervous, but he does thoroughly encourage you to play as often as you like.

Pedro opens and closes the door slowly and quietly. He doesn’t want to interrupt you, and he also wants to hear you play. It’s a rare treat to him when he hears you playing your guitar. He loves the way your fingers strum against the strings and the beautiful music you create, which heightens his love for music even more.

**Test of my patience**  
**There's things that we'll never know**  
**You sunshine, you temptress**  
**My hand's at risk, I fold**

**Crisp trepidation**  
**I'll try to shake this soon**  
**Spreading you open**  
**Is the only way of knowing you**

Pedro places the groceries away quietly. He proceeds to make his way towards the living room and stands in the archway as he watches you play the guitar and hears you singing the words softly.

In this moment he is proud of you. He’s always been proud of you.

**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**

**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**  
**We'll be a fine line**

Pedro takes in your form. He knows your fingers are strumming at the strings, making the sweet melody he is listening to. He loves your low, soft voice making sound as you sing the words to a song he doesn’t know. His heart swelling in his chest as he falls more in love with you.

**We'll be alright  
We'll be alright  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be alright (alright, alright, alright)**

Pedro knows there is no fine line between you and him. There had been at one point. But he made it disappear the moment he poured his heart to you, telling you were the momentum he need to keep living, you were the force in his life which he welcomed with open arms because he had been afraid of opening his heart once again after the plethora of broken hearts he had obtained over the course of his 45 years of life. 

You had welcomed him with open arms, and an open heart. Accepting him for him. Knowing he’d always he true to himself and not let the world define who he is. “Only you can define yourself Pedro,” your voice whispers in his head as he smiles thinking about the moment in time when the fine line between the two of you had disappeared.

**We'll be alright**  
**We'll be alright**

Pedro knows with you by his side he will be able to do anything his heart wants. He’ll be able to achieve his goals, his dreams. He will be able to love one person for the rest of his life because he is at a point where finding the one matters most, and he knows he has found the rest of his days and he has placed his heart into your hands. He knows you are the one for him, and he never wants to let you go. He can’t think of ever hurting you, doesn’t want to hurt you. He wants you around for his darkest days and the brightest ones. Pedro wants you to be the person who looks at him and with just the tug of your lips going into a smile when you see him, he knows he is loved.

With you he was all in. It was going to be always and forever.


End file.
